dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Re: Charms It's always felt weird posting in my own class. It's not a forget... it's a deliberate action. Right now, it probably wouldn't be an issue, but when, towards the end of the term when only a few regular users are posting in classes (like myself), that year turns into a self-RP pretty much, and that's weird. :P I don't post with Aydan, or Thomas there really, either. (Though I'm not 100% sure Thomas is taking Charms for NEWT level...) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:05, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :In other news.... is there anything for us to RP? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ash/Charity Nope, I'm good. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Faith I'm confused. Jaina saying what? Who's last post? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:02, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha. And it might have been. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Coding plus RP thing First off, thanks for fixing the coding xD I didn't know how to do that. And I'm all for the Melinda/Rheine RP...but how would they meet? Seeing as they're in different years and different Houses, I dunno how'd that work. Library maybe, corridors are possible, and a couple of other various locations. Any thoughts? .w. Echo Update So... Echo's school found her second account. And she told me they don't understand the UTC time stamp, so there's no good way for her to post, because everything looks like she's either posting during school hours, or posting at the wee hours of the morning. So... for now, we're going to have me post for her, with her describing the post in a PM, since I can't see any other way. She doesn't think she can edit until after school ends... and she graduates. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Realizations For anyone else, losing your parents would cause a steep decline in academics. But I think Faith might suppress in the name of completing her OWLs, which could make for a tumultuous summer for her. But we'll see. Maybe her budding friendship with Ash, along with Oscar's return will change things. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Rainy Day Oil Changes Morning! It's my first oil change ever. So :P yeah. Do we have anything to RP today...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:24, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Since I'm on my iPad, I could post in classes... But it takes me twice as long anyway. I'll look for Jaeslya's post... Melinda finding Faith is fine by me. And Jisk told me awhile ago that Crats shouldn't vote til near the end of the election. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:31, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Unfinished Duel Any... ideas? Suggestions? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I guess I sort of expected to see her this weekend. She told me that Teresa wouldn't just disappear... but... I don't know. When we spoke on Friday I think it was, she told me that she still had a week before she felt comfortable editing again. And that seems like a really long time to wait from both an IC and OOC stand point. So... idk. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:36, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Forward My thought was to have Seraph come straight to the Holding Cells. He'd ask Seraph to look over Teresa, and then as her what to do with Rose. You can decide what happens with Ferlen. :P But it seems like to me that Teresa vanishing with Rose to go to, say Mary's house, or something isn't out of the ordinary. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I figured that. I feel like this is going to be super hard to do without Echo at some point. And unfortunately... I don't have a good answer.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:06, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::If Ferlen showed up at the Holding Cells (though how he would make that leap is beyond me)... Benjamin would. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Seraph could suggest Rose go back to her father? xD Benjamin won't leave the DMLE right now, because he'll want to brief Jacques as soon as he's done with Seraph. If Seraph suggests Ferlen come get her... that could bring Ferlen to Benjamin's office. (Not the Holding Cells. I don't think Benjamin would want him to go straight there) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Consequences (sigh) What should I expect for Benjamin? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Lol, unfortunately, most of the Wizengamon are our characters. You've got Estella... or Draco otherwise. :P But yeah, we can discuss it more if/when we see each other in chat :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply to AaAL Thanks for informing me of that! xD Made things a helluva lot less complicated. Hogwarts Clubs Hey, so the other day I was thinking about what you said ages ago about Hogwarts Clubs and stuff and I jotted down a few ideas on my sandbox on stuff. They aren't very good, but I just thought that I'd show you and (if you're not busy) ask what you thought and you can tell me which ones are rubbish and to rule out and which ones to try and pursue more :D Emma tigerlily 15:29, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat Idk if you'll see this or not... but you can leave chat. Echo's gone... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:56, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Investigation Hope next? The sad part is... Marlene would totally be the best person for Jacques to go to for dirt on Teresa... and Soa's essentially inactive.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:09, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I know And so does Nora. But don't forget she's a lawyer *finger wag* she's decided to apply lawyer-client privilege of a sort to this situation, until she has more information. 17:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) GM Hey. Ellie's not feeling up to finishing the GMing of the Gryffindor/Slytherin game. Think you could do that? You only have a Chaser. Lilly's got the Seeker for that game, and so does Jisk. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:46, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :No, that's fine. It doesn't have to be now. Just... if you could keep up with it, and finish it up by the end of the week (like normal) that would be great. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:48, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? Hello, I'm Kayle or NAP or NotAlwaysPerfect and I really like your characters. (Wow, that might sound a bit creepy or awkward, I'm sorry.) I was wondering if you would be open to roleplaying? Maybe Jacques and Julian Vandor? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) RB Thanks, Bandai. 16:16, May 19, 2015 (UTC) : I know, but you owled me :P : 16:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: So what do I do now? Emma said join a department... ::: 16:27, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Maybe at the Hog's Head? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 00:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Sounds Good Sounds like a plan to me. I'm willing to go wherever needed so activity implementation works fine for me. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 12:26, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Department I'd actually planned to join that department if allowed. :P I'll talk with Jisk, then. Mark and Melinda Sorry for the slow response, I've been busy with finals. I would love to RP the two!! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 21:15, May 20, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey, I hope this is okay, but I needed someone to RP something with Kimi in the Hufflepuff Dormitories and I hoped that Elle could come in and say something? Take as long as you want or let me know if you want me to find another Hufflepuff to post instead :) Thanks ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Consultation (On this thingy) Is Mage sight even a thing here? 12:36, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : Apparently it's the inherent ability to see the traces magic leaves behind. Or something. ~Jayjay12:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : Gotcha. Thanks. 12:52, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa Fiasco So, if you're all good with sending Ferlen and Teresa to jail for 5 years and 15 years respectively... can we just say that they just already are there? Do we really need to RP the sentencing and whatnot? Can we just say that sometime in the last 2 months IC (since that's roughly how long it's been) that the sentencing happened? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:36, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : *Ckohrs0221 really, really, really hopes Jisk comes on soon then. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:40, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Greenhouses and Gardens Noticed you posted. Jojo and I technically already finished that, but if you want us to reply we can. Just let me know if I can go ahead and archive it. 17:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) When you get a moment We need to talk, in Chat or somewhere comparable, about Ferlen's home situation. Alex Jiskran 19:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) One last modification After discussing the plan with Echo, the one part she disagreed with is that Mary wouldn't consent to an Unbreakable Vow. She would demand they modify her memory, too. So, and I think this is reasonable, Mary's memory will be modified as well. She will remember telling Benjamin about Teresa, but that's as far as she will remember. She will also be under the impression that Teresa abandoned her husband and daughter. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:23, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also... what would happen with Jacques? Echo brought that up last night. We did sort of forget about him. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::So, if I'm not hearing anything... can I assume it's a go for Mary's memory modification? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:01, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Good Morning! I posted with Henry for a Henry/Gwen RP in Ravenclaw Tower. (I don't know if you didn't notice, or if you're just busy.) If there's any other RPs you wanna do, let me know! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:10, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Jacques Good to know. Alex Jiskran 15:46, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: RP Renee and Jac! :D Her apartment? His? His office? Hers? Training Room? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi Stranger I'm somewhere that isn't home, so I can connect here. Hopefully I can return to regular activity aoon. Not sure if Ck posted it yet, but we rped the Benry breakup. Using a Google doc worked well for us- not sure if you'd be up for that or not. Basically I have permission to be on here, but it hasn't been unblocked yet from my home wifi. I was thinking we could do a Ferlen/Mary rp after the breakup. I also wanted to confirm that I'll be rping Rose with the scenario that was chosen for all this. I hope to talk with you soon in chat. Echostar 19:22, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RP Sounds interesting *thumbs up* Yeah, I'd love to :D It'll have to be tomorrow because I don't think I can stay for much longer, just remind me tomorrow else I'll forget :P ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:10, May 28, 2015 (UTC) General RP:Hospital Wing Hey ^_^ Ck said you have someone at Hogwarts...do you have a moment to persty? 21:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Models Laura Dern looks like she would make a great transition for Jaeslya. Rachel Weisz is actually who I want to use for Older Hope :P (But I'm guessing by the time Melinda is old enough to user her as a model, Hope might have a different one?) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC)